Nearly Headless Nick's Story
by Lady of Argyllshire
Summary: a very original story with a good plot and true love! CHAPTER 10 added! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Demise of Sir Patrick

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
Just a lovely little story about everyone's favorite ghost. Except mine, Moaning Myrtle is awesome! But seriously, this story has it all, Romance, Adventure, etc. and it will answer many great mysteries. Why does Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore dislike Nick? Why was Nick hit 45 time in the neck with a blunt axe? And, greatest of them all, WHY IS THE BLOODY BARON COVERED IN BLOOD?  
  
Disclaimer- I own everything but various HP characters that make appearances, and of course, I don't own Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington.  
  
Chapter One The Demise of Sir Patrick De Laney-Podmore  
  
Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington look up at the platform where the execution of Sir Patrick De Laney-Podmore was to take place.  
  
"And high treason against the King!" shouted the Baron Von Ruben (a.k.a. the Bloody Baron), who's purpose in life was to read things people had done wrong, and other related matters, such as punishments.  
  
The crowd let out a general BOO!  
  
"The punishment, to be carried out immediately, BE-HEADING!" shrieked the Baron.  
  
The crowd let out a general cheer.  
  
In ragged clothes, a rather important looking man was dragged by two guards in front of the extremely rowdy crowd. They roared with disgust.  
  
The man's head was placed on a rough block of wood and the guards held his head there, waiting for the Baron's order.  
  
"Next, seeing as Sir Patrick was the top of our defenses, we will of course be needing one of our lesser knights to take his place, a knight who received similar training and education as Sir Patrick-"  
  
Sir Nicholas fidgeted. His records would look identical to Sir Patrick's for a very simple reason. Both men had made almost everything up, to disguise their real identity. For, instead of being rewarded with honors, they would have been killed if their real training had been disclosed, for witchcraft was heavily frowned upon in the small area of England that they called their home. Both men had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had been trained in the noble art of knighthood by learning to be hit wizards. (A/N I'm guessing back then trained hit wizards would have been very similar to knights or a brute squad or something) So while they were well trained to be knights, they were not trained in the way their records said they were.  
  
The Baron continued.  
  
"So we have chosen Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington to take Sir Patrick's place among our head knights."  
  
There was a wild round of applause as Sir Nicholas went forward, smiling sheepishly. He was a tall young man in his early 20s, with long curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in black, with a brilliant silver sword gleaming at his waist. There were many admiring looks from the females in the crowd as he strolled through. As he took his place on the platform that all the be-headings took place on, Sir Patrick lifted his head and shot him a look of pure venom before his head was roughly thrust back down onto the block with such force his eyes slid out of focus, and he looked temporarily dazed.  
  
"The ceremony to welcome Sir Nicholas will begin shortly after the execution, so if you will all remain where you are, and remain silent, we can begin," with that the Baron turned to one of the men that had his hand on Sir Patrick's neck, "Carry on."  
  
The man pulled a shining axe from the depths of his long black robes, raised it above his head and, with many cheers, screams, and groans from the crowd, there was a sickening *thud* a cry of "Take the body to be burned!" from the Baron, and it was all over. Sir Nicholas stood and watched the body be taken away, but swore he saw something silvery white and transparent rise. 


	2. The Assignment and the Milkmaid

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Assignment and the Milkmaid  
  
After the crowd settled after the execution, the Baron cleared his throat, and a sudden hush fell over the audience. The Baron unrolled a long roll of parchment, and as excited muttering began to run through the crowd, began to read.  
  
"Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, you are here because you have displayed wonderful talent in the field of knighthood, and you have proven yourself worthy of this most honorable post. Are you ready to accept the responsibility of this position?"  
  
Sir Nicholas drew himself up to his full height, and brushed a bit of hair out of his face, (there were several moans from the females in the crowd) and smiled broadly.  
  
"I am," he said, holding his head high.  
  
"Then I bestow upon you, the honor of head knight of the kingdom of the Valley of Humperdinck, and I am most pleased to give you your first assignment," he inclined his head curtly and the crowd exploded with cheers. Shrieks and sighs came from every corner, and whoops and yells of delights echoed for a long time after the cheering had ceased.  
  
When everyone had finally quieted down, the Baron cleared his throat again.  
  
"Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, your first assignment is.."  
  
The crowd waited with baited breath.  
  
"The little village of Valliwood has been having a bit of trouble lately, you are to lead a small number of men to watch over the village and see that nothing else goes wrong. There is a small boarding house that has agreed to accommodate you all, you will leave at once," with a flick of his wrist the parchment sprang back into a roll.  
  
Bowing deeply Sir Nicholas said but three words "As you wish."  
  
With that he turned on his heel and walked back to where the men and horses were standing, waiting for him. For the first time in a long time, something had gone right for Sir Nicholas. There are many tales to tell of our poor hero, stories of broken hearts, and shattered dreams, tales of heroic suffering, and pure cowardice. There were many stories that were hardly worth the telling, and others that changed the lives of many, but none of that mattered now.  
  
Nothing mattered now, except what lay ahead, and all that lay behind was just a memory. As he mounted his horse, he gave a last fleeting look at the city of Humperdinck, the very center of the meadow in which the entire kingdom lay, and quickly turned and rode away, his men behind him, all that was in the past now.  
  
They rode on for hours, never stopping, never looking back, and always pressing on. Only when the moon rose and then men began to practically fall asleep in the saddle, did they stop. Yet they had barely dismounted and caught their breath, when Sir Nicholas ordered them back on their horses, reminding them that the sooner they got to Valliwood, the sooner they would have a real bed to sleep in.  
  
So on they went, and finally, when the sun was just beginning to peek up from behind the mountains that surrounded the valley, they spotted a small village.  
  
As they looked at it, they could barely see why it was worth protecting. There were barely 10 houses, a church, a small building that looked like it might be a school house, a couple of stores, and a large run-down building that looked as though it was leaning slightly to the side. A large rusty sign on this building proclaimed that it was "Mafilda's Inn- Food and Boarding."  
  
"This looks like the place sir," said one of the men in the front of the group, turning to face Sir Nicholas, "Shall we head in?"  
  
Sir Nicholas looked around.  
  
"Head to the back and see if there's a stable or tethering post where we can leave the horses," he said, looking at two of the men closest to him.  
  
As they rode away, a young woman approached them. She started to say something but then noticed Sir Nicholas and inclined her head quickly.  
  
"Greetings sir. Welcome to Valliwood, we are so pleased you could come. We are very grateful, we've had a lot of trouble, being on the edge of the valley like this, we're sitting ducks for attacks," she bowed a bit deeper and then stood up straight.  
  
Now that he could see her properly, he could see she was very pretty. Hair bleached blond by the sun; milk white freckled skin and bright piercing blue eyes. She was smiling rather nervously as Sir Nicholas surveyed her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She drew herself up and looked straight into his eyes, it was a very searching look, and it made Sir Nicholas feel as though she were reading his soul. (A/N can anyone guess who one of her descendents might be?)  
  
"I'm the milkmaid here," she gestured towards the inn, "That's all you ever need know," with that she turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Sir Nicholas turned and saw one of the men that he had sent to find a stable.  
  
"Sir, there's a stable in back, and they have spaces put aside for our horses, shall we go?"  
  
Sir Nicholas looked and watched as the milkmaid headed off toward the barn, presumably to milk the cows, and he stared entranced for a good couple of minutes.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Sir Nicholas shook his head. "Yes lets go," and he turned and rode off toward the stable. 


	3. Leila's Rantings

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
In a huff, Leila stormed toward the barn to finish her morning chores, fuming all the time.  
  
"Well, he'll just- can't believe- should have known- MEN!"  
  
As you can see, Leila is not too fluent when she's in a rage such as the one she's in now, but rightly so.  
  
"They're all alike they are," she practically yelled at the cow she was attempting to milk, "Everyone of them. No respect and shallow as a mountain stream. Never care what a girl is like on the inside, they are blind, insufferable pigs!"  
  
The cow looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Treating me like a common harlot! I left home to get away from all that, everyone expecting me to follow my mother's path. But here it's worse. Evil English pigs!"  
  
The cow was getting rather annoyed, couldn't anyone get a moment's peace around here?  
  
"I used to dream of being in love! I've been in love more than anybody else has, I guess. First there was that carriage driver; I tingled with every clip-clop of the horse's feet. Then I fell for the principal of the schoolhouse, and after that, that teacher, the first male teacher we ever had he was, and oh.he could sing." her eyes glazed over a little.  
  
The cow, although grateful for the silence, did not appreciate her just stopping in the middle of milking, it was quite uncomfortable. She gave a little stomp to bring Leila back to her senses.  
  
Leila started, and then continued on as though she'd never stopped.  
  
"When I saw, him, standing there, I couldn't think! He was so breath- taking!" her eyes began to glaze but she caught herself; "He looked so intelligent and brave! So wonderful! But he's shallow, just like the rest of them. Before even talking to me, he wanted to know who I was, after he had looked me up and down like a horse on show."  
  
At this point she gave the cow such a yank that the cow jumped and nearly knocked over the milk bucket, but Leila caught it.  
  
"Lucky I saved that, Ms. Mafilda wouldn't have been happy if I hadn't."  
  
She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Is it too much to ask?" she asked the cow, "All I want is a plain man, all I want is a modest man! A quiet man, a gentleman a straight-forward and honest man!"  
  
The cow bent down and ate same hay to give her self something to do.  
  
"And for once, I'd like him to be more interested in me than he is in himself, and more interested in us than he is in me," she stood up carefully to prevent any milk from spilling.  
  
"I guess what I'm waiting for is a knight in shining armor," she said, "But a real knight at heart, not just a man in uniform."  
  
She looked longingly out the window.  
  
"Oh my brave hero, where are you?" she whispered.  
  
"You called?"  
  
She turned and to her horror there stood Sir Nicholas, looking as casual as you please.  
  
The milk bucket clattered to the floor. 


	4. Call Me Nick

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Look what you've done!" shrieked Leila at the top of her voice as she surveyed the milk slowly spread across the floor.  
  
Sir Nicholas also looked at the milk.  
  
"Er-" he stammered.  
  
"A good hour of milking down the drain! Ms. Mafilda will have my head! This will come straight out of my pay! As though I wasn't underpaid already! Do you realize that this is my job? And do you realize if the evidence that I'm doing my job isn't available I lose that job? Did you ever stop to consider that before frightening me out of my wits?!" she shrieked on.  
  
Sir Nicholas looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Couldn't you just.milk another cow?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Bad move.  
  
"MILK ANOTHER COW? I ASK YOU SIR, DO YOU SEE ANOTHER COW?" she screamed, her voice high-pitched and furious.  
  
Sir Nicholas looked around; he didn't see another cow anywhere.  
  
"No," he said as he prepared himself for what was coming.  
  
"EXACTLY! AND SEEING AS THERE IS NOT ANOTHER COW, IT RATHER PUTS A DAMPER ON YOUR "JUST MILK ANOTHER COW" PLAN NOW DOESN'T IT?" she was hysterical.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"MAYBE SIR YOU WOULD LIKE TO JUT MILK ANOTHER COW! MAYBE THERE REALLY IS A COW! MAYBE I'M JUST TOO STUPID TO SEE IT! AND SIR-"  
  
But she was cut off; he had placed his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror and anger.  
  
"Why you- you- you-"  
  
"My, my aren't we articulate?"  
  
Sir Nicholas was back in full swing. A cocky smile toying at the corners of his mouth he tried not to burst out laughing as she seemed to turn about 15 colors in about 2 seconds.  
  
She finally decided on a deep blush and bustled away, pouring food into the cow's tray as Sir Nicholas sauntered along behind her.  
  
"I don't believe you're listening," he said slyly, "But of course, this isn't the ideal atmosphere."  
  
Intrigued, Leila turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the moonlight, a man could sing it," he said in an ever so sultry way, "And a fellow would know that his darling had heard every word, with the moonlight, helping along," he sang out "along."  
  
Leila couldn't help it, she was drawn in. Her eyes glazed over as she glided as though on angel's wings toward Sir Nicholas. As he leaned in, she caught herself, and turned quickly.  
  
"But when I try to tell you dear, that I need you badly, I realize it's a long lost cause, I shall never win," he sighed and turned to leave, and though she couldn't see it, he was smiling, waiting for her to-  
  
"WAIT!" he looked so depressed she couldn't help but be drawn in.  
  
"Tell me my dear, how will you know when the right man comes along if you treat men like garbage?" he said smiling smugly.  
  
"Trust me," she looked out the window dreamily, "I'll know."  
  
"How will you know," he persisted.  
  
"I just will, he'll be a real gentleman," she looked at him disdainfully.  
  
"You mean he'll be rich?" he said hoping to provoke her.  
  
It worked.  
  
"Of course not, I've never been so offended in my entire life sir!" she glared at him, "I simply meant that he will know how to treat a lady."  
  
"I know how to treat a lady," he said with a gleam in his eyes she didn't like.  
  
He moved toward her, she was so horrified she couldn't breathe. He leaned in and in one swift movement, he kissed her. At first she was drawn in, it was such a beautiful thing! But then realization set in she pulled away quickly. As she swung to slap him, he quickly sidestepped her and she ended up hitting.  
  
The cow.  
  
Now this was the last straw for the cow, she stamped and snorted and mooed in a way that said quite plainly.  
  
"KILL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As buckets fell and hay flew, Leila looked up and saw Sir Nicholas walking out the door, cool as you please.  
  
"Who are you?!" she shrieked as a bag of feed fell on her.  
  
"Sir Nicholas," he said as he walked out.  
  
She was just about to scream a whole manner of insulting and profane things, when his head appeared through the door.  
  
"But you can call me Nick."  
  
As he took his leave the screams started.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"This will take some work..." 


	5. Flint and Steel

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Leila huffed back to the inn to explain to Mafilda that there would be no milk today on account of that jerk, Sir What's-his-face.  
  
As she slammed the back door to the kitchen, Mafilda poked her head around a corner.  
  
Mafilda Jacovich was a smiling woman in her early 50s. She had masses of greyish brown curls a large build, and enough bad recipes and advice to last a lifetime.  
  
"Hello dear," she started in a warm cheery voice, then her eyes dropped to Leila's empty hands, "Dear, what's the point of a milkmaid that doesn't bring in the milk?" she started to turn back to the stove where she had a pot of slightly greenish oatmeal bubbling, then turned back.  
  
"Honey those knights arrived last night, did you know?"  
  
Leila blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Yes I know Miss Mafilda, do you think I sit around with my head stuck in a hole all day?"  
  
Mafilda smiled softly at the young women who seemed to be inflating with anger as she stood there.  
  
"Well yes if you call this inn a hole," she started on her oatmeal again.  
  
"Most do," said Leila turning to go up the stairs.  
  
"Leila!"  
  
Leila turned back.  
  
Mafilda was standing, holding the spoon she had been stirring the oatmeal with, and brandishing it like a dagger.  
  
"Dear heart, what's the matter? You aren't yourself this morning."  
  
Leila sighed.  
  
"One of those knight men came to talk to me this morning," she sighed.  
  
"Oh who?" Mafilda was interested.  
  
"No idea, Sir Bob or something.." Leila was worried at the smile toying at Mafilda's lips.  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
"He tried," Leila said stiffly.  
  
"Did you say anything?"  
  
"Oh course not! I thought you knew me better Miss Mafilda!" Leila fumed. She picked up a dishrag and began to dry the several near ruined pans Mafilda had soiled in her earlier attempts at oatmeal.  
  
"Leila, I know better than you know yourself and at your age-"  
  
"Miss Mafilda, are you saying I should go for some.some.some common masher because of my age? I have my standards where men are concerned! And I have no intention-"  
  
"I know all about your standards and if you don't mind my saying so there's not a man alive who could hope to live up to them! What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for a decent, honest, hardworking man Miss Mafilda."  
  
"Alright darling, alright, but it's a fact that if you keep the flint in one drawer and the steel in another, you'll never strike much of a fire."  
  
Furious, Leila turned to speak, only to see Mafilda wink, then round the corner with a pan.  
  
Leila threw down her dishrag in disgust. 


	6. The very large and official looking man

Hey every one! Ok, ok I know this has been a LONG LONG delay, and I solemnly swear that there will be chapters much more often (hopefully) I would like to thank Ryelle  
  
aPPle-FrrEAk  
  
danapotter  
  
PaintedDragon  
  
Princess of Bad  
  
Wild Cherry Pepsi  
  
Flumpermuffin  
  
Lily  
  
LilzQueenofQuills  
  
And  
  
Katzztar  
  
For their reviews, keep it up and if you're new to the story please review, it means a lot to me.  
  
  
  
Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile back at the ranch, er, stable, After a decent nights sleep we find our ragged band of knights gathered around a tethering post listening a very large and official looking man, Nick approaches.*  
  
Sir Nicholas was still pondering the outrageous behavior of the fiery young women he had set his sights upon, when he noticed his men gathered around a tethering post and listening to a very large and official looking man.  
  
"Ah! Sir Nicholas! Good man, come here old fellow!"  
  
The very large and official looking man bellowed as he clapped his hand on Nick's (A/N I know I've called him sir Nicholas over and over again throughout the whole story, but I'm tired of typing it) shoulder, nearly dislocating it.  
  
"Good man! Now all of you have been called here because there is trouble brewing, right here in Valliwood. There is trouble sulking 'round the corner, trouble seeping up through the floor boards, trouble creeping-"  
  
At this point, Nick was growing tired of listening to this very large and official looking man.  
  
"Get on with it man!"  
  
Nick snapped at the very large and official looking man.  
  
"Yes, yes quite right,"  
  
The very large and official looking man looked rather embarrassed as he muttered this, but he regained himself.  
  
"The trouble of which I speak is more dangerous than the stealthiest of bandits, swifter than the wind, and more deadly than a thousand plagues. What is this trouble you might ask? Well, I'll tell you what the trouble is."  
  
The very large and official looking man paused dramatically. All the knights leaned in, eager to hear what this trouble could be. But the very large and official looking man seemed to be lost in a daze, and only several cleared throats, shuffled feet, fake coughs, and one shouted "WELL?!" from Nick seemed to awaken him.  
  
"Right, well our trouble is."  
  
The very large and official looking man started to paused yet again, but thought better of it.  
  
"Witchcraft."  
  
Thoughts flew all around Nick's head as this disturbing realization hit him. Witchcraft? What did he mean? Did they have the slightest idea how to catch witches and wizards? This was not a comforting thought, because as you may have forgotten, our dear Sir Nicholas himself attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it seemed now his alma mater might get him in quite a bit of trouble.  
  
"We have had several illnesses through our stables and crops are dropping dead. We have never seen the like in all our years."  
  
The very large and official looking man said importantly.  
  
Nick could have laughed out loud, this was no act of witchcraft, but merely sloppy farm work. No self respecting witch or wizard would waste his or her time killing cows and corn, and these people wouldn't know a witch if she flew right in front of their faces playing Shortbumps*. He was safe.  
  
"Alright gentlemen, keep your eyes open and answer to me if you see anything funny.  
  
The very large and official looking man sauntered off and most of the other knights wandered away grumbling about being sent on this goose chase and whether it would ever amount to anything.  
  
But Sir Nichols stayed back looking at the inn where he could see Leila washing dishes with a passion and an angry look in her pretty ice blue eyes. As he watched, a plan formed in his mind. Maybe he could use this hysteria to his advantage.  
  
With a smirk on his face he looked in his cloak pocket where a short piece of wood, about seven inches (seven inches, oak, containing a single dragon heartstring from a Swedish Shortsnout) and he began to walk slowly toward the inn. 


	7. The magic begins

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
*In the inn*  
  
As Leila began to dry the dishes with as much ferocity as she had washed them when there came a knock at the door.  
  
She quickly dried her hand and, checking herself in a pot she had just finished drying, mad a quick attempt to make herself look presentable.  
  
Deciding it was a lost cause she hurried to the door, and swung it open. As the door swung she began her usual answering the door dialogue.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to Mafilda's Inn- Food and Boarding, how may I help-" then the door was fully opened to reveal none other than. "Nick."  
  
"Oh," said Leila tartly, "Never mind."  
  
With that, she slammed the door in his face.  
  
As she went back to her dishes she heard the door creak open. She spun around extending the dripping knife in her hand. If he laid one hand on her.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" she said forcing a smile.  
  
He smiled slowly and raised an eyebrow, and she had a pretty good idea what he wanted.  
  
"Please leave sir," she pleaded fighting back tears, would her knight ever come?  
  
"Please, please, none of this 'sir' business," said Nick, walking toward her slowly, "My name is Nick."  
  
""I'll show you the way out sir," she said defiantly as she swung open the door.  
  
Nick walked up so he was right in front of her. He slowly closed the door.  
  
Leila looked up into his eyes. He had a gleam in his eyes she didn't like.  
  
She walked over to the sink yet again, and picked up a pot and began to scrub vigorously.  
  
"And besides," Nick said in a soft voice coming up behind her, "I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."  
  
Leila turned again to face him.  
  
"Which I wouldn't," he said in a softer sultry voice.  
  
Leila turned back around quickly.  
  
"Why can't you leave sir?" she asked snappishly, "Your feet are uninjured I assume?"  
  
"Of course," he said, "But my heart is breaking."  
  
"Oh please," Leila muttered.  
  
"But even if the sight of you didn't make me fill with desire-"  
  
Leila flushed a deep magenta.  
  
"My duties are here."  
  
Leila spun around once more.  
  
"What duties?" she inquired.  
  
"To Valliwood," he said, "I've heard some of the problems around here and a bit odd. Almost like magic."  
  
Leila stared at him.  
  
"Only the fools believe that," she said as she went to check on something in the oven.  
  
While she was bending down, Nick glanced around the kitchen, he saw the knife she had brandished at him lying on the floor where she must have dropped it.  
  
He looked at her quickly, she was still busy.  
  
He reached into his cloak pocket, and withdrew the small piece of wood. Giving Leila another quick look he raised it slightly and with a quick swish and flick of his wrist he muttered-  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The knife rose slowly into the air.  
  
He smiled as he slipped the piece of wood back into his cloak.  
  
"Madam call me a fool, but please explain to what this is if it is not magic!" he said, trying to sound cocky and yet frightened.  
  
Leila turned and saw the floating knife.  
  
All she could do was stare and then she drew a deep breath, muttered:  
  
"Witchcraft!"  
  
And she fainted into Nick's waiting arms. 


	8. Darkness and Business

Disclaimer- I think I've only done like, one of these so I think I'll do another one. Everything is mine except a few HP characters and references. There are also a few little things that could be viewed as parts of the Music Man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Leila awoke in bed some hours later, in the early evening, in a state of severe shock. She lay there shaking for a good five minutes before she realized she was not alone in the room. She sat up with a start to see Mafilda and Nick sitting in chairs by her bed.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Leila snapped tartly at Nick.  
  
"Perhaps you don't remember dear," Mafilda said with a hint of a smile toying with her lips, "But this fine man here near saved your life this morning."  
  
Nick smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Right." said Leila faintly, falling back into her pillow.  
  
Mafilda looked at the two of them as Nick stared at Leila and Leila looked everywhere but at Nick himself.  
  
"Well' Mafilda said as she determined that these two could use a little push in the right direction, "I better go, I've got dinner on the stove.  
  
Leila sniffed for the telltale smell of burning, but.  
  
"Mafilda," said Leila sniffing once again, "There's nothing on the stove."  
  
"Then I better get started," said Mafilda, rising to go.  
  
"Let me help you," said Leila, starting to rise herself.  
  
"No!" Mafilda commanded.  
  
Leila fell back on the bed in surprise.  
  
"Then let me be of assistance Madam!" declared Nick, sweeping into a graceful bow.  
  
"No," snapped Mafilda once more, "You!" she said pointing at Leila, "Stay in bed, and you!" she said pointing at Nick, "Stay with her."  
  
With that she stormed out of the room, and bustled down the stairs, smiling to herself.  
  
Leila and Nick looked at the door and then at each other.  
  
Leila fidgeted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life Sir Nico- I mean, Nick."  
  
Nick grinned broadly. "Now that you seem to know my name, it's about time I knew yours miss," Nick said, inclining his head in a sort of half bow.  
  
Leila looked at him for a moment and then managed a weak smile.  
  
"Leila," she said slowly, "My name is Leila."  
  
"Leila," Nick murmured softly, "It suits you."  
  
"No!" Leila's eyes filled with tears, "My mother hoped it would suit me!"  
  
She turned from him as though hurt.  
  
Nick was greatly puzzled by this, but since it was obvious that this particular subject caused her a great deal of pain, he thought it better to just leave it.  
  
"Leila," Nick said kindly, not corny, not fake, but with genuine affection, as he took her hands in his, "Everything I've ever said to you, it's all been true dear."  
  
Leila gave him a swift piercing look.  
  
"You don't even know me," she muttered looking out of the window.  
  
"I know my dear," Nick looked her straight in the eyes, her beautiful piercing blue eyes, "But more than anything I would like to."  
  
He gave her hand a little squeeze.  
  
She looked at him for a long while then finally-  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Nick gave her a glowing look.  
  
"Yes, I've never been more sure."  
  
"You are ready to listen, and understand?"  
  
"Always," he said with another look into her eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, it all starts when I left home to get away from my family," she looked at him as though daring him to say anything, "I know that doesn't seem all that shocking, I'm sure everyone wants to get away. But in my family there were only two things that were important, the traditional family names, and the "family business."  
  
She paused.  
  
"You may or may not know it, but the name Leila means darkness, my mother's name was Ciearra which means black, and my grandmother's name was Ebony, which means "darkest wood" and so on and so forth. I know for a fact that none of the men in my family have similar names, at least I doubt it, for none of them ever met."  
  
She drew a deep breath, and continued.  
  
"Ever since my great-great grandmother Fabia," she smiled slightly, "Which means bean grower, had an affair with a very wealthy man, she realized that she could take the easy road through life. She later changed her name to Nerissa, which means dark hair, and began her life of philandering. I know this all because it's been told to me like a bedtime story all my life."  
  
She gave him another piercing look.  
  
"I come from a long line of those who walked the streets. It was tradition on my 15th birthday that I would be, um, introduced and then I would start my job. I wanted nothing to do with my family, my mother, my aunts, my grandmother, who I believe is still walking out there, and will continue to do so until the day she is unable to get out of bed."  
  
All sorts of graphic images filled Nick's mind, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"So I ran away, and Mafilda took me on. I've worked here for six years now."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"That's me, my whole history at your disposal."  
  
He gave her hand another squeeze.  
  
"I see nothing wrong dear, you are not who you were born, but who you live to be," he said softly, kissing her hand.  
  
She smiled and looked out of the window, night had fallen and she was exhausted.  
  
"If you please Nick, I could use some rest."  
  
"Of course dear," he gave her hand a final kiss as he rose, "Good night," he said as he turned to go, but when he turned to give her one last look, he found her fast asleep. 


	9. A Resue, or Two or Three

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Nick walked back to his room, which was just down the hall from Leila's.  
  
As he walked, he looked into his mens' rooms to see how they were. He noticed quite a few of them were missing from their beds, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
His head was filled with thoughts of Leila and nothing more. She had suffered and yet she pressed on. As he pulled on his nightshirt, he knew she wasn't anywhere near as hardened as he had thought.  
  
He was awakened in the early hours of the morning by riotous noises coming from around the stable. He looked out his window to see about half of his men, staggering and shouting from drunkenness, milling about the courtyard proclaiming about the reckless night they had just experienced.  
  
"-And what was her name?" yelled a man from the far end of the yard, near the barn.  
  
"I've no idea!" loudly answered a man from the other end of the yard.  
  
This was met with a wave of uncontrollable laughter, and it made Nick cringe. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed a dressing gown (A/N this is what I know they called robes in like the 40s in England, I don't know if they do now, or if they did at the time this story takes place, but I do not care) and as he headed for the door, he heard another uproar.  
  
He walked over to the window and looked down to see Leila being accosted by three or four of his men.  
  
"Where're you goin' miss?" slurred one of his men, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I am off to tend for much more civilized beasts than yourselves, now unhand me!" she glared at the men.  
  
"Oh no, you ain't goin' no where lady," said another man grabbing her from behind.  
  
She wrenched away and attempted to run, but was barely made it ten feet, before they had her again.  
  
Nick rushed out of his room and hurried down the stairs. As he burst through the door leading into the courtyard, he slipped.  
  
"Leave her be!" he yelled as he fell. He lay sprawled on the ground. When he had caught his breath he noticed a few pairs of boots around him. He followed the boots up to the faces of his men, standing around him.  
  
He peered around then and saw Leila had been thrown to the ground. He heard her groan softly.  
  
"Leave her you say?" said the one closest to him, "What you want her all to yourself then?"  
  
With that he kicked Nick hard in the ribs.  
  
The men roared with laughter and picked Nick up and began to beat him, laughing drunkenly the whole time.  
  
Leila managed to lift her head enough to see what was going on and saw Nick being punched in the stomach by one of the men who just a moment ago had been pawing her.  
  
She got to her feet slowly, and looked around. Running for help seemed a good idea, but from the beating those men were giving him, she doubted he'd live until she came back.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind she ran across the courtyard and threw herself on the man holding Nick. She dug her long sharp nails into the man's neck. He howled and shook her off. When he began to advance on her, she punched him hard in the chest and he fell to the ground.  
  
Looking up, she noticed the men standing around Nick had dropped him to the ground and were heading toward her.  
  
With a gasp, she began to run toward the inn, but one of the men tripped her and she fell to the ground. Two of the men picked her up and began to carry her away.  
  
Nick slowly raised his head at the sound of a high pitched scream. He looked up just in time to see his men dragging Leila toward the barn, their intent written all over them. They had their backs turned to him. Thinking quickly, Nick struggled to his feet, testing his strength. It would be tough, but he thought he could make it.  
  
He limped and struggled across the courtyard, forcing himself to go faster. After a minute had gone by and he didn't seem to be gaining any ground, he collapsed on the grass. Wanting to give up, he rolled over hoping to pass out, to be out of the pain. The sound of Leila's screams reached his ears as though through ten feet of water, but he heard them.  
  
There was only one thing left that he could do, and he groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached into his dressing gown to take his wand, and pointed it carefully.  
  
He gathered the remainder of his strength and muttered something, even he didn't know what. Whatever it was, it worked. The two men carrying Leila fell to the ground and she ran straight at Nick.  
  
"What did you do?" she demanded breathlessly.  
  
Nick racked his beaten mind for some excuse that would sort of make sense.  
  
"Why nothing, they brought it upon themselves, all that beer and brandy you know..." he moaned softly.  
  
"You tried to save my life," continued Leila, looking at him carefully.  
  
"And you," Nick weakly took Leila's hand in his own, "truly saved mine."  
  
As soon as these words had left his lips, he inhaled sharply, and his hand went limp in Leila's.  
  
Leila gasped and dropped her ear to Nick's chest. She let loose a sigh, he was alive, but he was unconscious.  
  
Springing to her feet, Leila looked about trying to figure out what to do. Finally she knew there was only one thing to do.  
  
"MAFILDA!" 


	10. Love at Fifth Sight

Nearly Headless Nick's Story  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Love at Fifth Sight  
  
"Oooohhh," moaned Nick as he rolled over in bed, and attempted to open his eyes, only to find the light to bright and the pain too great.  
  
He had never felt this sore before in his entire life, including the many times he had been incapacitated during his training. There had been times when he had lost bones, and times when he had to face entire armies of trolls on his own, yet nothing like this.  
  
For not only was nearly every part of his body bruised and beaten, and not only was his arm obviously broken, and not only was his left eye so badly swollen he could barely open it, but his heart ached.  
  
Leila had saved his life. If not for her clawing at his men like a rabid lioness, they would surely have beaten him to death. She had saved his life with her own two hands, and both times he had saved her, both the pretend time and the real one, he had resorted to his magic.  
  
Shame and passion burned at his insides until he could barely stand it. Sweat was coursing down his face in torrents. In fact, it seemed to come in short drenching bursts that were icy. After a moments confused thought, he realized that someone was mopping his black and blue face off with fresh water.  
  
He sat bolt upright, which he immediately regretted as it caused a horrible pain in his bound and broken arm and a sharp sting in his battered chest.  
  
"Leila!" he croaked, as lowered himself slowly onto the bed.  
  
"Oh my, you must be worse than we thought my dear," said an older and familiar voice.  
  
Nick's heart fell the soles of his mangled feet. It was only Mafilda.  
  
His feelings must have been evident in his expression, for Mafilda laughed shortly. "Now I know I'm not Leila, Sir Nicolas, but am I really as bad as all that?" she asked in a jolly sort of voice.  
  
With a feeble laugh, Nick turned his eye that he could use toward Mafilda.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just hopeful I suppose. I wanted to thank her."  
  
Mafilda gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Oh, no thanks are needed. She'll just be tickled that you are all right. She's been in a right state you know. Worried she has been."  
  
Nick gave a start.  
  
"I didn't want to worry her ma'am," Nick said attempting to sound concerned, but coming across plain frightened, which he was, "And I do need to thank her, she saved my life."  
  
"You talk as though you hadn't saved hers as well just the other day," said Mafilda fondly, fluffing Nick's pillows.  
  
With a jolt in his stomach that felt like a thousand snakes all wriggling, he felt tormented with guilt.  
  
"I mean not every knight would have the gumption to defend a young woman from an enchanted knife, especially if the young woman had been as horrible to you as Leila was," Mafilda continued.  
  
Despite his guilt, Nick's heart gave a pang at the thought of Leila and her original chilly treatment of him.  
  
"Of course, I suppose Leila's beauty may have factored in the tiniest bit," Mafilda added with a sly smile.  
  
Meeting her eyes, Nick gave her the best smile he could manage, and she returned it.  
  
"I guess there was other thing that might have made it quite simple for you to protect your damsel in distress.." Mafilda trailed off as she handed Nick a cup of strong tea to which she had added a shot of medicinal wine.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Nick accepting the tea and continuing to stare at Mafilda, "What might that other thing be, ma'am?"  
  
"The fact that you conjured the knife, and I'm sure there was magic in the air this morning," said Mafilda.  
  
Nick spat out the mouthful of tea that he had just taken.  
  
"WHAT?" he gasped.  
  
Mafilda's mouth was twitching with a smile at the look of horror that was making its way across Nick's face.  
  
"Don't worry son," groaned Mafilda as she eased herself out of the hard wooden chair she had been seated in, "I'm sure you got a fine education at Hogwarts and know enough not to let any of the Muggles around here in on it.  
  
She winked at Nick, smiling broadly as she made to leave the room.  
  
"Wait, so you're a.. you're a." "Barely, I'm as good as a squib to tell you the truth," sighed Mafilda, "I do know a few decent cooking spells, and a scrubbing spell or two, but that's about it."  
  
"Everyone seems so up in arms about witchcraft around here though, how do you avoid getting caught?" Nick asked curiously.  
  
"It's hard work I can tell you, especially when I attempt an Scouring Char- " Mafilda started, but she was interrupted by the opening of the door right behind her.  
  
Mafilda quickly shut her mouth, and left the room, pushing past Leila, who was entering.  
  
Leila watched Mafilda as she walked down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, closing the door behind her and taking the chair Mafilda had left behind.  
  
"Oh she was just tired of listening to my moaning," Nick said in an offhand voice, "Complaining about the pain and all."  
  
"Well I would say you have good reason," Leila winced as she sat down and Nick turned to look her straight in the eye and couldn't contain a gasp.  
  
Her face was scratched and her cheek was raw and red. Black and blue covered her arms and one of her hands was bandaged.  
  
She saw him looking and to Nick's surprise she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't look half as wretched as you, and your men look twice as bad," she said with the trace of a giggle.  
  
"My men!" said Nick sitting upright again, and as he set himself back down he made a mental note to remember his physical state.  
  
"Yes, you brought quite a few of them with you about a few days ago?" Leila said slowly and sarcastically, "They went a bit mad this morning, and rather pummeled us?"  
  
"I know who my men are!" Nick said in a horribly annoyed voice, "What I do not know, is where they are at the moment."  
  
"At the moment, they are in prison. In about 60 moments they will be on their way back to where ever you came from to be dealt with by.not you," said Leila, sounding a tad bit confused  
  
"And why, may I ask, am I not allowed to deal with my own rogue men?" demanded an thoroughly annoyed Nick.  
  
Leila smiled innocently.  
  
"Because you are in no condition to give orders or deal with anything, given the fact that you can hardly get out of bed without obtaining some sort of horrible injury. And I feel I must say-" Leila added quickly, noticing Nick about to rise in anger, "That if you continue to spring from that bed every time you get a surge of emotion, then you will be in this condition for quite a long time, my dear knight."  
  
Nick realized she was quite right, and took a gulp of tea to calm his nerves, but he was still rather irritated  
  
"And I'm sure you are all right Leila," Nick said, feigning sweetness.  
  
"I'm all right." Leila said slowly, sensing something was coming.  
  
"Good thing I was there this morning you know," Nick said off-handedly as he took another sip of tea, "Or that simply wouldn't be the case."  
  
Leila flushed in anger.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that sir?" Leila purred coldly, venom shooting from her gaze.  
  
"I only meant that perhaps you would be a bit more damaged if I hadn't been there to rescue you," Nick said, maneuvering carefully.  
  
"Oh really?" Leila growled, her anger rising, "I could have done just fine without you, you presumptuous imbecile, and if I remember correctly I did as much saving as you did this morning."  
  
"That may be so, but if it weren't for me those men would never have dropped you!" Nick said resolutely, not realizing what he was saying.  
  
"How, may I ask, does their fainting from drunkenness have anything to do with you?" Leila demanded.  
  
Nick froze. It was true that the men wouldn't have dropped her if it hadn't been for him. But he couldn't quite explain that he had used a curse to do it. He thought for a moment and decided it was better to be simply irritating.  
  
"It just does," he said in a nauseatingly sultry voice, staring at her.  
  
The color receded from Leila's flushed face, leaving her pale and glaring.  
  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT," she snarled, and with that she swung her arm back and slapped him with all her might across the face. She then strode from the room, slamming the door behind her..  
  
Nick laid in stunned silence for a full minute before the impact of what had just happened him.  
  
"Oww." he groaned rubbing his cheek, but nevertheless he smiled, knowing he had her at last.  
  
Outside the door, Leila allowed herself a sigh and smile, before she headed back to her chores. 


End file.
